


Matt Murdock's Unfortunate Family Dinner

by Scotty1609



Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avocados at Law, Awkward Family Dinners, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Superhusbands, injuries, spideydevil, the avengers as a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotty1609/pseuds/Scotty1609
Summary: Matt and Peter's relationship has escalated to moving in together, so Peter sets up a family dinner with the Avengers. Matt is NOT nervous. At all. After all, what does the Devil of Hell's Kitchen have to fear? The answer: Tony Stark.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen in love with Matt/Peter and there aren't enough fics out there of them, so I wrote this. I hope you like it!
> 
> WARNINGS: light injuries, light sexual innuendos, light sexual content.
> 
> Peter is twenty-three, so there's NO underage here.

“Are you alright?”

Spider-man jolted out of his pain for a moment to take in the sight of Daredevil next to him, lazily flicking his batons back and forth. The bullet wound in his side distracted Spider-man from any hope of arousal, and he opened his mouth to lie. The look from under Daredevil's mask was enough to make him sigh and give in, though.

“Bullet wound, left lower side of my torso. Through-and-through and it didn't hit any organs.”

“Still aught to patch it up.”

Spider-man smirked. “Yours or mine?”

Daredevil tried to hide his smile, shrugging and turning. “Mine's closer.”

The two vigilantes began darting and bounding across rooftops, their game of cat-and-mouse not lasting long as they reached Daredevil's rooftop within minutes. By then, the blood loss was making Spider-man dizzy, and he leaned on Daredevil for support as the older man led him down the roof hatch towards his apartment.

Ripping off his mask, Peter grabbed towels from the bathroom and spread them on the couch before sitting down. “Shit,” he cussed as he tried to lift off his uniform.

“Need help?” Matt teased as he retrieved the first aid kit.

“Not like you haven't _helped_ me out before,” Peter gave in, allowing Matt to lift the top part of his costume off.

“This is gonna hurt,” Matt warned as he readied the antiseptic.

“Yeah, yea- _shitshitshit_ -”

Matt smirked, kissing Peter's cheek lightly to shush the younger man. He quickly stitched up Peter's side and bandaged it, his tender movements making Peter shiver.

“Spend the night?”

Peter smirked and kissed Matt's lips. “Sure thing, buttercup.”

With a roll of his eyes, Matt began stripping out of his uniform, and Peter's heart hitched upon seeing the scarred plains of his lover's muscles.

“Like what you see?”

“Shut it.”

Matt's grin was infectious as he leaned against the couch to kiss Peter deeply, his teeth scraping across the young man's lower lip and making Peter moan softly. Matt withdrew before Peter could react much beyond that though, saying, “You're injured.”

Peter groaned. “Not _badly_.”

“A bullet wound counts as 'bad', even if it's a through-and-through. Besides, we have dinner plans tomorrow. Wouldn't want your parents to worry.”

“Are you nervous about tomorrow?” Peter inquired as Matt led him to bed. Too weary to change out of his leggings, Peter flopped down on the soft mattress and held out grabby arms for his boyfriend. Matt gave in and laid next to Peter, wrapping strong arms around the lithe figure. It never ceased to amaze him how light yet _muscular_ his lover was.

“No.”

Peter let out a bark of laughter. “Even with your lie-detector ears, I know you're lying.”

Matt huffed, nuzzling Peter's cheek. “I'm meeting your family tomorrow. The _Avengers_. Who will not be happy that an old man is defiling their baby boy-”

“You aren't _old_.”

“Peter. I'm a decade older than you.”

Peter shrugged, holding Matt tighter and laying his head against the man's shoulder. “Nine years. S'not bad. I'm twenty-three, after all. It's not like they can stop us from seeing each other.”

“They can disapprove, though.”

Peter sighed softly, kissing a broad scar on Matt's collarbone. He grinned into the skin upon feeling Matt shiver. “Don't worry. I know Sam will like you, at least.”

“From what I hear, Sam likes everybody.”

“Except Buck.”

“Right... Civil War and all-”

“ _Don't_ ,” Peter snapped, stiffening, and Matt instantly regretted bringing it up. He stroked Peter's hair, kissing his forehead.

“Sorry.”

“They... get along better, now. Especially since Sam and Nat get along.”

“Right.” Matt nodded. “Now don't think about tomorrow. Get some rest.”

“Not tired... You could tire me out, though.”

“ _Peter_. Rest.”

With a heavy sigh and yawn, Peter snuggled even further to his boyfriend. “Love you, DD.”

“You too, Spidey. Now _sleep_.”

 

…

 

Matt looked sharp in his steel gray suit and red tie, Peter insisted. Matt even let Peter do up his hair for once. Of course, they had to christen the bathroom _yet again_ , and Peter had to re-do it. Peter had a strange thing for hair-pulling, not that Matt was complaining.

“Are you sure flowers are fine?” Matt inquired as the two rode in a cab towards Avengers Tower.

“Pop loves flowers,” Peter said, “And Buck has a garden on the fiftieth floor. Trust me, everything will be alright.”

“I bought _chocolates_ for _Black Widow_ , Peter.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “And she will _love_ them... If Clint doesn't get to them first.”

They pulled up to the Tower, and Peter paid the cabby, telling him to keep the change. Ever since he received a pay-raise at the Bugle and moved in with Matt, money hadn't been too much of an issue. Besides, making a cabby drive over the bridge from Hell's Kitchen was a long drive. And Peter was feeling generous today.

Peter had to practically drag Matt into the foyer, grinning at the secretary- Michael- and waving happily. “Hey, Mike!”

“Hi, Peter,” the man said with a smile. “Long time no see. Who's your friend?”

“This is Matt Murdock, my boyfriend!” Peter announced happily, holding Matt's arm tightly. Matt didn't need help getting led around, not with his sixth sense and walking stick, but Peter was a clingy little spider monkey and thrived on touch. Not that Matt truly minded...

Michael congratulated them on their relationship before paging Tony. “Good luck with the boss, kiddo!” he called to make Peter blush.

“Shut it, Mike!”

Riding up the elevator was nerve-racking, to say the least. Matt could hear Peter's heart beat like a hummingbird in his chest, and hell if that didn't make his own nerves worse. When he took Peter's hand, he noted the cold sweat the younger man had broken out into. Quickly, Matt kissed Peter's ear to calm him. “It'll be alright,” he whispered, lying to himself even.

“Liar.”

Sometimes Matt hated that Peter knew him so well.

Upon reaching the Common Area floor, Peter ordered Jarvis to halt the elevator for a moment. Matt had been previously warned about Jarvis, but it still peaked his interest to hear the AI speak.

“Matthew.”

And Peter was holding the lapels to his suit tightly, his face in the crook of Matt's neck. “No matter what they say or do, I love you.”

With a kiss to Peter's temple, Matt set a gentle hand on the younger man's lower back. “I love you, too, Peter.”

“ _Sirs,”_ Jarvis's voice rang out, _“I must say that Mr. Stark and Captain Rogers are waiting outside the elevator doors.”_

Peter sighed. “You ready?”

Matt shook his head, squaring himself. “As I'll ever be.”

 

…

 

“Tony, would you _please_ calm down?”

“He was supposed to be here a half hour ago, Steve! _A half hour ago_!”

From his position lounging on the couch, Clint barked out a laugh. “They're young men, Tony. Probably had a good romp while getting ready-”

“ _Clint_ ,” Steve sighed, running a hand over his face. “ _Please_ don't talk about our son like that.”

Eager to change the conversation, Bruce piped up, “So what do you know about this- ah- what was his name?”

“Matt,” Tony spat out, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Oh, come on, Stark,” Natasha berated him from her position sitting next to Bruce, her legs on the man's lap. “You haven't even met the kid yet.”

“I don't need to meet him to know he isn't good enough for Peter.”

“ _Sirs. Mr. Parker and Mr. Matthew have arrived.”_

“No surname?” Clint asked the AI, and he could practically see Jarvis shrugging.

“ _Mr. Parker has not supplied a surname or face for his partner.”_

Tony was already by the elevator, jumping from foot to foot nervously. Steve stood next to him with a relaxed face, his military-like stance juxtaposing harshly.

And then, the elevator opened.

 

…

 

He couldn't see their faces, but Matt could hear the sharp increase in Tony's heart rate and the nearly silent gasp that Steve emitted.

“H-Hey Pops, Dad, this is Matt!” Peter chirped nervously as he entered the Common Area with his boyfriend in tow.

“Mr. Stark, Mr. Rogers, it's a pleasure to meet you.” Matt held out a hand, nervous when he didn't immediately feel a response.

“Oh, right! Blind.”

“Tony.”

And then someone- Steve, by the firm grip- was shaking his hand. “It's nice to meet you, Matt. And please, call me Steve.”

“You can call me Mr. Stark.”

“ _Tony_.”

“Call him Tony,” Peter piped up, and Matt took his boyfriend's hand upon realizing the younger man's heart was skipping beats.

“And by all means!” Clint called from the living room. “Come in, you two! Don't be strangers! _Ouch_ , Nat!”

Peter, even though there was no need, escorted Matt into the living room. Matt sighed to himself upon hearing the reactions- all of them variations of surprised gasps and huffs.

“Guys, this is my boyfriend,” Peter spoke nervously, a hand on Matt's back. “Matt Murdock.”

“Murdock,” Bucky deadpanned from his position sitting on the kitchen counter top, “like Nelson & Murdock, the defense attorneys who covered the Civil War case?”

Upon the suddenly icy atmosphere that swept through the room, Peter exclaimed, “Yup! Avocados at law!”

Matt nearly face-palmed.

“Um... it's a pleasure to meet you, Matt,” Bruce spoke. “Peter, are you going to introduce everyone?”

“Oh, right!” Peter was blushing now, and Matt was trying to hide a smirk from his lover's sudden increase in temperature. Peter led Matt around the room, again unnecessary, and narrated which area they were in all the while.

“Kitchen,” he said, and nodded to the men standing there. “Bucky Barnes, and Sam Wilson.” He lead Matt to the living room. “Dr. Bruce Banner,” and Bruce actually shook his hand, wow, “and Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton-”

“Hiya, Matty!”

Matt internally winced, but smiled and nodded.

“That's James Rhodes-”

And thank God, the man sounded actually pleased to meet Matt when he greeted him and shook his hand. “Call me Rhodey.”

“Rhodey,” Matt nodded with a smile

“And Thor is in Asgard,” Matt was the only one to hear Peter hiss, “Thank _God_.”

“It's a pleasure to meet all of you,” Matt said to the room, trying to act the part of the good, blind boyfriend.

After a few beats of awkward silence, the oven went off and Sam clapped. “Alright! Food's ready. Everyone to the table!”

“Peter, can we talk to you for a minute?” Tony called from across the room.

And _shit_. This is what Matt was waiting for. And from Peter's sigh, it was what he had been waiting for, too.

“Sure, Dad. Matt, can you-”

“I've got it, Pete,” Matt responded with a smile, and he felt Peter's sigh of relief more than heard it, feeling the warmth of Peter's lips on his cheek for a brief moment.

They all sat around the table, Matt respectfully finding his napkin and placing it on his lap, waiting for Peter to take the empty seat next to him. From the scent of all the food, it was a Southern meal. He smelled gravy and mashed potatoes, could practically taste the turkey on his tongue.

“Normally we'd have chili or take-out,” Sam said as he sat on Matt's other side, “but Peter asked for something a little more special tonight. And it's not often I get to make a meal like this.”

“Thank you very much, Sam,” Matt said. “It all smells great.”

“ _Peter, how old is that man in our kitchen right now?”_

Matt barely hid a wince upon hearing Tony's sharp tone.

“ _Dad, c'mon, he's not that much older than me-”_

“ _Peter, don't lie to us.”_

And crap, the Captain sounded upset, too.

“ _He's thirty-two, alright-”_

“ _THIRTY TWO?”_ Tony hissed in a strained whisper. _“Peter, that is ten years older than you!”_

“ _Only nine, Dad. And besides, how much older is Pop than you?”_

Steve sighed. _“Peter, you know that doesn't count.”_

“ _Look, Dad, Pop, Matt is a great guy. And... I love him. A_ _ **lot**_ _. Can you please at least try to get to know him before you judge him?”_

A pause. Groans and sighs. So, so many sighs would be had tonight, Matt knew. _“Alright, Peter,”_ Steve was the first to cave.

“ _Steven! Are you serious right now-”_

“ _Anthony.”_

Shit. Full names were coming out.

“ _... Fine. Fine! I'll **try**. But, Peter, if he so much as **looks** at you the wrong way-”_

“ _Dad, he's blind.”_

“ _-You know what I mean, young man!”_

“Um... Matt?”

Whoops. He had been too distracted to hear the conversation that was happening right next to him. “I'm sorry,” he said, smiling at whoever had spoken- Bruce? He couldn't recognize the voices well. Everyone had been awkwardly quiet upon meeting him. “I was distracted for a moment.”

“That's fine,” and _that_ was definitely Sam, sitting next to him, “do you want turkey?”

“Yes, please. Are there green beans?” He knew there were. He could smell them acutely.

“Yes, a casserole. Bucky's recipe actually.”

“I'd love to try some.”

Peter was pulling out the seat next to him, a hand on his elbow as Peter whispered in his ear, “Pop is to my left. Then Dad, Clint is on the end next to Nat, Bruce is across from you, then Rhodey, Bucky, and Sam.”

Matt nodded, ever so thankful for his lover- he was extremely capable, but this was a new area with new people- and even Matt had to admit it was unnerving.

Comfortable chatter began thanks to Clint and Sam, and the large makeshift family fell into conversation. Peter and Bruce were talking across the table about a new experiment of Bruce's. Nat and Clint were having a quiet conversation, but Matt could feel the slight movements in the air and, from previous knowledge of Hawkeye, realized that they were using sign language while they spoke to each other. It seemed they were teaching Steve a few signs, as well. Sam, Rhodey, and Bucky were talking about War Machine versus Iron Patriot- which was slightly confusing- and Tony... was uncharacteristically silent.

Until he finally spoke, and Matt wished he had remained clammed up.

“So, Matthew, how old are you?”

The conversations around the table came to a complete halt, and Matt smiled in Tony's general direction. “Thirty-two, sir.”

“HA!” Clint laughed, “taking after your Dad, Pete?”

“Clint!” Natasha smacked his arm.

“It's no problem,” Steve was lying between his teeth, “Peter's an adult and-”

“It is most _certainly_ a _problem_ ,” and at least Tony wasn't lying.

“Tony, dear, let me talk to you _in the living room_.” Steve dragged Tony up and pulled him forcefully into the living room, leaving the awkwardness behind them.

Surprisingly, it was Bucky who broke the silence that had fallen upon them. “I'm ninety-nine... Technically.”

“Forty-nine,” Bruce murmured with a smile.

“Twenty-five!” Clint chirped, getting elbowed by Natasha. “Alright, _alright_. Forty-eight...”

And wow, the Avengers were trying to make him feel _comfortable_. Never mind that they were going about it in the most awkward way possible. It was almost... sweet. _If only Foggy could see me now._ At least this conversation was distracting him from the one Tony and Steve were having in the living room...

“So you're an attorney,” Rhodey spoke.

“Yes, a defense attorney.”

Clint asked, “So you defend criminals?”

Peter was quick to pipe up, “Matt only defends the people who are really innocent.”

“How do you know they're innocent?” Clint countered.

“I'm pretty good at telling when people are lying,” Matt smirked.

“What do you mean?”

Peter glanced sideways at Matt, biting his lip. _If we're gonna make this work, I have to get along with his family... They have to trust me._

“I'm Daredevil.”

The shocked exclamations were drowned out by Clint's laughter. “Well, damn! Blind superhero, meet deaf superhero!” He raised his hand across the table for a high-five and Natasha face-palmed. However, of course due to his sixth sense, Matt was able to high-five back.

“How did you...” Bruce began before cutting himself off, not wanting to be rude.

“I have a sort of... sixth sense,” Matt explained. Upon Bruce's peaked interest, Matt went into depth about his 'power'. The others were enticed and asked many questions about his work in Hell's Kitchen, Rhodey even praising him about taking down Fisk.

“Matt does good work,” Peter sounded so proud. “As an attorney _and_ a hero.” And he was hugging Matt's arm, making the older man only slightly embarrassed by the gesture. He raised a hand to run through Peter's hair, and Clint made gagging noises.

“God, you two are too sweet!” Sam laughed.

Tony and Steve re-entered the room.

“ _Dare_ devil? Dare _devil_?”

“Yes, Tony,” Steve sighed heavily. “Daredevil. Meet Iron Man, Matt!” And God if Steve didn't sound exasperated and sarcastic.

But apparently whatever Steve had said to Tony had calmed him, and Tony sat back down with only minor grumbling. Laughs and turkey were had, and it was Steve who suggested they move into the living room. Drinks were spread around, but Matt denied any.

“You don't drink?” Tony asked, himself sipping on water.

“I prefer my senses sharp,” Matt responded. Peter snorted and shook his head.

“I gave up the bottle when Pete was twelve,” Tony spoke with a hint of pride. Which he should be, Matt thought. It was an accomplishment.

“Besides a beer on holidays...” Rhodey teased, and Tony rolled his eyes.

“Well, it's getting kind of late...” Peter looked at his watch.

“Stay the night!” Steve insisted. “It's past midnight, and I think New York could last a night without Spider-man and Daredevil.”

Matt was exceptionally hesitant, but Steve was right. Crime had gone down since Spider-man and Daredevil started working together, and Peter was still injured. “Thank you very much, Captain,” Matt responded, and Steve chuckled.

“Really, Matt, call me Steve.”

It was almost one AM before Rhodey decided to call it a night. He wanted to be home to his wide before two. Bucky and Bruce turned in soon after, ignoring Clint's yawns of 'old men!' Soon enough though, Peter, Matt, Natasha, Steve, and Tony were the only ones still awake.

Natasha stood with a stretch, going over to kiss Peter's and Matt's foreheads. “It was lovely to meet you, Matt. Good night, you two. See you for breakfast.”

“Well, Peter has a guest room on his floor you can stay in, Matt,” Tony began, only to be cut off by his son.

“Dad, you know we live together, right?”

“Tony,” Steve said, “just them them be kids, alright?”

“Let _Peter_ be a kid, you mean.” Matt did wince this time, and Peter leveled a dark glare at his father.

“Good _night_ , Dad. Night, Pop.”

Steve sounded pitying. “Good night, Peter. Good night, Matt.”

 

…

 

“I. Am. _So_ sorry.”

Matt sighed as he shed his suit, Peter's cold hands spanning his bare back. “It's fine. I expected this would happen.”

“Dad'll come around. He always does. Pop grounds him- they're good for each other.”

“And you ground me.” Matt spun around and kissed Peter gently. The younger man groaned loudly, pulling his lover back onto him and collapsing on the bed. Matt's tongue and teeth massaged Peter's neck, leaving little red marks that would be gone by morning.

“A-ah! M-Matt..” Peter whimpered, returning the favor by biting his lover's shoulder. Matt gasped and ground his hips down into Peter's, moaning at the sensation.

“We- we need to stop...” Matt quickly said, pulling away from Peter.

“ _What_? Why?!”

“I am _not_ having sex with you under your fathers' roof.”

“They're five floors up, they can't hear us.”

“It's the principle of the thing.”

Peter rested on his side, supporting his chin with his hand. “Matt Murdock, with morals on sex? Wow. That's new.”

“You're still injured,” Matt insisted, leaving a peck on Peter's forehead and dragging the younger man up to spoon him. Kissing Peter's ear, he rested his chin on the younger man's shoulder, eyes fluttering closed. “Sleep.”

“Ugh... Jarvis, can you put on some white noise?”

Matt grinned despite himself. Peter knew him so well, knew what he needed to relax and unwind. Usually white noise was something that irritated Matt, simply because it was distracting to his senses while he wanted to stay sharp. But at night, late, late at night after they got back from patrolling, Matt always fell asleep to the sound of white noise and Peter's heartbeat.

Tonight was no different. His nerves frayed from too much social interaction, Matt quickly fell asleep with his lover's lullaby, just for him, in his ears.

 

…

 

“WHAT THE HELL?”

Matt had been so exhausted from the night before that he hadn't heard- or perhaps he had chosen not to hear- the footsteps leading to Peter's bedroom.

“ _Tony-_ ”

“No, NO, Steve, I said _no fondue_ under my roof!”

“DAD!” Peter was no longer in his arms, standing up in merely boxer-briefs and a tee-shirt before his parents. “We didn't... _fondue_ , alright? I'm still wearing clothes, dammit!”

“Peter Parker-”

“Peter's too injured to- ahem- fondue?” Matt said as he sat up, bare chest on display.

“Injured?”

And wow, if that was all it took for Tony to leave him alone, Matt would have said it earlier.

“Yeah, some henchman got in a lucky shot-”

“Probably distracted by _Daredevil_ -”

“Dammit, Dad! Would you stop?! Matt _saved_ me!”

Tony was quiet at that, and Matt could feel three pairs of eyes on him. “Matt saved me!” Peter reiterated. “He took me home and stitched me up... Dad, Pop, I know you don't approve, but I _love him_. And he loves me. We've proven it to each other a dozen times over! What will it take to prove it to you...?”

And God, the way Peter's voice dipped off, cracked like he was a little kid again, it made Matt's blood boil. He gripped the bed sheets tightly, his gaze lingering in the direction of Steve and Tony. “Mr. Stark, Captain... I've never felt for anyone as I've felt for your son. I don't know what I'm going to have to do to gain your approval, but I'll do it. It matters to Peter... so it matters to me.”

“Matthew,” came Steve's gentle voice, “Peter... you two don't have to prove anything to us.” A smile. That was good, right? “I can see it. _We_ can see it.”

Tony was scary silent. But then, he spoke. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Thanks for saving the brat's life, Murdock.”

And then Peter was smiling, too. “Dad,” he sighed, shaking his head.

“We expect you at monthly family dinners, now, Matt,” Steve grinned. “Welcome to the Avengers, son.”

Matt wasn't sure whether to be pleased or disturbed, so he settled for an, “Aye-aye, Captain.”

“Oh God,” Tony moaned, “he's perfect for you, Peter.”

 

 

 


End file.
